


Five minutes

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Future Fic, Gen, Happy, Heartwarming, Humor, Moira is tired of her foster child, World Enough And Time, being unable to walk through a doorway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 21:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: The doctor leaves with Nardole, and it is years before she sees her.





	Five minutes

"I change my mind," the doctor said. "you can stay."

"We will be back before you know it," Nardole said, with a smile.

"Five minutes, tops?" the doctor said.

Missy poked her head out  from the TARDIS.

"I am getting impatient," Missy said.

"Back into the TARDIS, Missy," the doctor said. "and be patient."

"Be patient, he says," Missy said. "says the Gallifreyian who makes their pets wait for them." Bill raised an eyebrow at the mention of Gallifreyian as though it was a word that she hadn't heard from the doctor while tilting her head. The doctor was relatively calm when it came to the word being brought up.

"Patience is virtue, Missy," the doctor said. "comes with being good."

"Comes with being good," Missy said, mockingly then returned into the TARDIS with a sarcastic laugh. "more like comes with being a big turtle."

The doctor turned toward Bill.

"We will be back in five minutes," the doctor said.

"Before the tea is made," Nardole said, then entered the TARDIS.

"And if we are not back by then, forget about waiting, and marry Penny," the doctor said.

"Doctor," Bill said, as his hands were laced on her shoulders with a raised eyebrow back at him.

"I am serious," the doctor said. "I had a companion who kept waiting for me. . ." the doctor had a fond expression that crossed his mind. He returned his attention toward the younger woman. "She was the girl who waited. I don't want you to be the second girl who waited for me."

"Sounds like you don't think you're coming back," Bill said.

"Given this is Missy," the doctor said. "I am going on several field tests."

"You're lying," Bill said.

"How well?" the doctor asked.

"I can't tell if I am right," Bill said, fighting back tears.

"I know you're scared that she is going to end up killing you," the doctor said. "and that's why I am keeping my promise to you. You may be squish able, able to burst, and fragile. . . but you are my student. I have an obligation to make sure my students live--"

Bill hugged the doctor, unexpectedly.

"Come back when it's over," Bill said. "and tell me everything." she watched the doctor nod in agreement.

"A thousand years from now," the doctor said. "for me."

"Five minutes to me," Bill said.

"I can't guarantee I'll be back in five minutes, ten minutes, plausibly," the doctor said.

"Just make sure you'll come back," Bill said.

"I always come back," the doctor said, then he entered the TARDIS.

The TARDIS wheezed and groaned as it began to vanish. It felt like a part of her life was leaving. A life full of adventure, time traveling, and queer bonding. The romans, the people they had helped, saving the world time and time again, saving children,  and destroying capitalism. She wore a smile. The doctor would come back. And he was going to walk her down the red carpet to her wife to be. Even if she had to wait the rest of her natural life for it. She didn't care.

She needed her grandfather figure to be there.

* * *

Ten years came and went. The doctor did not come back. Strange, unusual happenings occurred in the present and within the past. Bill studied the past excruciatingly even taking Penny along on their vacations to historical sights in search of the big blue box carved or painted into structures. Any historical remainments of the TARDIS laying about. Bill and Penny were heavily considering adopting. But they had decided that it was best and wise to get married before adoption. They were going to adopt so many children in the system.

And then the wedding day was there.

" _If we are not back by then, forget about waiting, and marry Penny._ " Penny was waiting at the alter. The doctor's words echoed in her head. She hadn't seen Nardole any time since the departure of the TARDIS. Her roommates had gone and graduated even Pavel using his 'in the zone' technique. Her multi ethnic background friends were happy at where they were: some of whom were not married even for Pavel. The doctor would want this to happen.

"Do you know what I hate about lesbians? They can't decide to go in or not when it comes to their wedding," Moira said. "Don't be that way and go in and marry your friend. You're so much slower when it comes to marriage. Don't make me wait until you are a hundred sixty years old!"

"I can't go without him," Bill said.

Moira sighed, taking the woman's hands.

"Look," Moira said. "if you keep waiting, you're never going to be happy. And neither is Penny."

"I want him to be there," Bill said. "he. . he. . he was the best grandfather figure I ever had."

"I know, I know," Moira said, looking at Bill sadly.

"Is this the Bill Potts avenue?" Missy asked, popping out of thin air with a woman who had a scar along the side of her face and had a blonde, bobbed hair cut.  Missy had her hand snaked along the waist of the woman who was dressed in dark attire.

"Yes, but who are you?" Moira said.

"The Mistress, The Master, or the Rani," Missy said.

"No one can decide if she is really the master for themselves," Quill said.

"They've decided now," Missy said. "Toodles!" the women went through the other doors into the room.

Bill turned toward Moira.

"He is  here, he is here, he is here, he is here!" Bill said, with a squeal squeezing the woman's hand. She looked much more alive and animated. Her face glowing for the first time in a long time while her afro hair bounced up and down. It was as though she was like a desert patch of grass that had sprung to life from several water droplets. She was radiating in excitement. "I'll be in," she slipped her hands out of the older woman's hands then placed her hand on Moira's shoulder. "go, go, go. Give me five minutes."

"Five minutes," Moira said. 

"Five minutes," Bill said. "I promise, we'll go through the doors."

"Don't keep everyone waiting," Moira said, then she went inside.

"I won't," Bill said.

Bill heard a series of familiar footsteps from behind. She turned from the wooden, large doors to see a woman come down the hall. She was a white woman with curled red hair resting on her shoulders. She was in a TARDIS blue dress. The same type of blue that Bill's bridesmaids were wearing. The doctor was a older woman who seemed to be somewhere in her fifties but especially well aged and finely carved. She had hollow cheeks and a long chin with sharp, fierce eyebrows. She could see the ancient gaze in the woman's eyes. She seemed to getting gray streaks. The doctor came to a halt in front of Bill Potts giving a smile back.

"Bill," the doctor said.

Bill lunged forth bringing the doctor into a hug.

"You came back," Bill said.

"I said I would," the doctor said, patting the woman's back. "I keep my promises."

Bill leaned away.

"Which number is this face?" Bill asked.

"Fourteen," the doctor said.

"It's good to see you again, doctor," Bill said. The doctor observed her.

"Penny?" the doctor asked.

"Yes!" Bill squealed. The doctor took a collection of flowers from her small pocket and handed them to the woman. "How did you find me?" the doctor gently stroked the side of the woman's cheeks admiring how gorgeous she looked on her wedding day. Bill didn't look a day old since the doctor's departure. It was almost odd but it wasn't when it came to a companion that was cherished and loved deeply as a grandchild. "Where is Nardole?"

"Today is your wedding day," the doctor said. "Nardole can't come."

"Where is he?" Bill asked, again.

"Abolishing slavery for people like him," the doctor said. "I left a time manipulator on him with coordinates here," she gazed toward the door then toward Bill. "Missy passed all her tests. . . I never been so proud of her," she had a proud smile. "and then we traveled the stars, remember the packed I told you about? We honored it."

 "Are you staying for the reception?" Bill asked.

"For as long as your day lasts," the doctor said. "nothing else matters to me," She turned toward the door then held her arm out. "than to give you away," she handed the woman a series of flowers with a wrapping on the middle that was coated in purple fabric. "Miss Potts."

Bill took the flowers then joined her arm with the doctor.

"Miss Doctor," Bill said, then slid her veil down over her face..

The doctor took out her sonic then aimed it at the doors.

A familiar series of noises came from the device.

It felt like a heart string had been pulled and nostalgia swept over.

The doors flew open as though a sudden gust of strong air had knocked against the doors from a tsunami but not enough to rip the doors open. Bill was in a dress that looked white from the distance but when one had come closer, they would notice all the colors from the rainbow but in a lighter shade. The doctor guided the woman to the alter. Penny was in a pure white dress that had a veil. The doctor came to a stop at the front with Bill. The doctor was feeling emotional as they turned toward each other. For a moment there, Bill thought the doctor that she knew well was standing before her.

"I will give you the wedding gift at the reception," the doctor said, then she let the young woman go off toward Penny.

Bill was full of excitement.

The doctor could feel the excitement radiating off her skin.

Bill's mind was full of explosive, delighted thoughts. She could feel the human was tempted to fly. From the brief contact of skin that they had, joy was one of the emotions that she felt. Her wedding gift would be a short, but brief mind meld of space and queer people that the doctor had come across. The good, the bad, the bright, the ones who mattered, those who needed their help, and those who made a difference toward the small TARDIS team. It was a gift of the universe. To make up for all the adventures they did not share while being away.

The doctor sat down into a chair at the front the Bill set herself across from Penny beaming through the veil.

In a bright shine of light, Nardole appeared in the second empty chair in a tuxedo.

"Am I late?" Nardole asked.

"Not at all," the doctor said. "and be quiet. It just started."

Nardole grew a smile then turned his head in the direction of the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here together in the sight of god and in the sight of company to join these two women in holy matrimony."

**The End.**

 


End file.
